


Watching You

by princevector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What brought Kageyama to spy on Seijou a second time? </p><p>Spoilers for chapter 106.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

Maybe it was spying, maybe it wasn’t.

Kageyama didn’t exactly know what his intentions were when he arrived at Seijou for the second time this week. While he wanted to look into Seijou’s overall strategy more, there was also a lingering and unidentifiable emotion that stirred trouble in Kageyama’s heart. 

It was reminiscent of the emotional turmoils during his first year of middle school, when he first joined Kitagawa Daiichi, and the first time he met Oikawa Tooru. 

Kageyama met the person he looked up to, the person he wanted to learn and become for the longest time… To say he admired Oikawa wouldn’t be far from the truth. He’s never openly admitted it, and he really doesn’t plan on doing so. Not that he’s aware of.

So… to ask again, why was he visiting Seijou again this week? Was it really to review the team’s strategy? Or perhaps there was an underlying cause to Kageyama’s little trip?

"Tobio-chan’s quite sneaky, isn’t he~?"

Karasuno’s setter nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing that voice. Turning back around he came face to face with none other than the person lingering his thoughts…

"Oikawa-san."

Had he zoned out to the point where he failed to notice his upperclassman sneak out of the gymnasium? Kageyama swore he kept a close eye on the other male and slipping up had cost him dearly. Shit.

Oikawa… Well, Kageyama’s not sure of the expression he’s currently wearing. He looks displeased, but also mildly amused.  _He’s always like this_ , he reminds himself, pulling off his goofy sunglasses and tucking them away. He’s honestly not sure how to respond to the other male, now that he’s been caught.

"Hm, cat got your tongue, I see…" Oikawa clicks his tongue, moving over to his underclassman’s side and leaning down slightly. It was an honestly condescending move, not that he’d recognize his own actions off the court. Kageyama didn’t look pleased at all.

"No, I’m just-"

"You’re spying on us again, aren’t you?"

_Spot on._

Kageyama swallows hard, but doesn’t utter a single word. It was really easy to read into his actions, and he mentally cursed himself for being so obvious. Oikawa chuckles.

"My my, Tobio, I didn’t think you were that desperate to see me…" He leans up again, this time his tone lowering with his words.

"But you should really stop what you’re doing. I’ve got nothing to teach you. Just  _stop.”_

Kageyama flinches. It wasn’t like the times when Oikawa refused to teach him in middle school. In fact, his younger self probably wasn’t fully aware of how childish Oikawa was acting back then. Now though…

Now Oikawa wasn’t being childish. This was serious, and Kageyama was more than aware of how serious his words were. Not that this completely stopped him from arguing back.

"But that’s not—"

"I’m not teaching—"

"I’m going to surpass you!"

That caught Oikawa off-guard. Kageyama was always full of surprises, wasn’t he?  _This is why I can’t stand him, and not just this…_  Oikawa laughs internally, and rather bitterly too. It’s absolutely terrifying to see how much his underclassman and former teammate’s grown.

_And that one day he really is going to surpass me._

Oikawa smiles, an incredibly faux smile, and Kageyama fails to notice. Good.

_"I’d like to see you try, Tobio-chan."_

The younger setter has a determined and fierce expression on his face. And Oikawa knows he’s serious.

That only scares him more.


End file.
